Ngidam
by Ay
Summary: Kakashi tidak pernah menyangka menjadi seorang calon ayah sebegini merepotkannya. /AU/KakaSaku untuk ultah Kakashi sekaligus sekuel fanfic Kupu-Kupu Tak Berkepak/ Enjoy it!:D
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto by Kishimoto-sensei**

**Fanfic gaje ini by aya**

**Ngidam**

**KakaSaku Fanfic untuk memeriahkan ultah Kakashi~~ :3**

**Sekaligus sekuel singkat untuk fanfic Kupu-Kupu Tak Berkepak**

**Enjoy it!**

.

.

Kakashi memutar kedua bola matanya dengan jenuh. Wanitanya masih saja membujuk—meski lebih tepat dibilang merengek—agar diizinkan melakukan hal yang sedari tadi diidam-idamkan olehnya. Kakashi tidak pernah menduga menjadi seorang ayah harus memiliki tanggung jawab yang menurutnya cukup mengesalkan meski usia janin bayinya baru memasuki bulan ketiga.

"Kashi~~~"

"Tidak."

"Kashi..."

"Tidak, Saku."

"Kashi... Kashi... Kashi..."

"Tidak, Sakura!" seru Kakashi lebih menyerupai desahan kepasrahan ketimbang gertakan.

Sakura membuang wajahnya ke arah lain. Menurutnya Kakashi benar-benar keterlaluan. Apa susahnya menuruti permintaannya, apalagi ini adalah permintaan sang jabang bayi, darah daging Kakashi sendiri. Pun dengan Kakashi, dia tak habis pikir, bisa-bisanya masa _ngidam_ Sakura begitu mengesalkannya. Kakashi masih merasa lebih beruntung jika Sakura _ngidam_ pergi ke Mars atau Pluto ketimbang hal yang sekarang diidamkan Sakura. Masalahnya, Sakura memilih mengidamkan MENGELUS KEPALA AYAM MILIK SASUKE UCHIHA daripada mengelus kepala suaminya sendiri.

"Sakura," bujuk Kakashi lembut. Dituntunnya wajah wanitanya itu menghadap ke arahnya. "Lihat, kepalaku lebih baik daripada kepala Sasuke."

Sakura tersenyum manis. "Aku tahu, Kashi."

Kakashi tersenyum dibuatnya. Dia tahu, pasti istri tercintanya itu mengerti dan berhenti mengidamkan mengelus kepala Sasuke.

"Tapi, Kashi, anakmu ini tidak mau tahu. Dia hanya ingin aku mengelus kepala Sasuke," kata Sakura. Perkataannya mampu membuat hati Kakashi yang tadi lega menjadi kembali kesal.

"Sakura, aku tidak bisa, aku tidak akan mengizinkan kau mengelus kepala si Sasuke itu." Kakashi tetap pada pendiriannya. Bagaimana pun juga, dia hanya pria biasa yang mudah cemburu, apalagi jika hal ini menyangkut saingan abadinya: Sasuke Uchiha. Kakashi masih belum lupa bagaimana sulitnya mendapatkan hati Sakura. Ia harus bersaing sampai detik-detik akhir demi mendapatkan cinta Sakura. Dan sekarang, Sakura memintanya agar memberikan izin untuk pergi menemui Sasuke dan mengelus-elus kepala Sasuke atas nama permintaan anaknya. Demi cintanya pada Sakura, tentu saja Kakashi tidak akan membiarkan hal ini terjadi.

"Tapi kan, aku sedang dalam masa _ngidam_, Kakashi. Lagipula, apa salahnya _sih_ aku mengelus kepala Sasuke. Demi apapun, hanya kepala, Kakashi, bukan yang lain," jelas Sakura panjang lebar. Dia sedikit memasang wajah memelas yang dulu sering berhasil saat digunakannya untuk merayu Kakashi. Tapi rasanya kali ini pengecualiannya.

"Tidak, Sakura. Aku tidak bisa." Kakashi masih berpegang teguh pada pendiriannya. Ia langsung berbaring di tempat tidur mereka, berusaha tidak tampak memedulikan Sakura yang masih duduk di sebelahnya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sakura polos, seolah apa yang ditanyakannya adalah hal yang lumrah.

Kakashi membalikkan posisi tidurnya menghadap Sakura. "Kau tanya kenapa?"

Sakura mengangguk kecil, kedua mata hijaunya menatap Kakashi dengan penuh tanya. Kakashi hanya bisa mendesah pasrah.

"Aku ini pria, Sakura. Mana mungkin aku mengizinkanmu mengelus kepala pria lain selain aku, ditambah lagi, pria itu adalah Sasuke," kata Kakashi. _'Saingan beratku, kalau kau lupa,' tambah Kakashi dalam hati._

"Kashi..." Hanya itu yang dikatakan Sakura sebelum wanita berambut sebahu itu berbaring di samping Kakashi dengan posisi membelakangi pria berambut perak itu.

Tak ada yang terdengar kecuali detak jarum jam dinding kamar mereka. Hanya kesunyian dan kegemingan yang melanda kamar mereka. Kakashi memandang punggung Sakura dengan gelisah. Ia tahu dengan pasti: Sakura pasti _ngambek_ karena keinginannya tak dituruti. Tapi, yang benar saja? Masa dia harus merelakan Sakura mengelus-ngelus kepala Sasuke? _No way!_

"Sakura, kau marah?"

Sakura tidak merespons, dia hanya diam dan tetap bertahan pada posisinya yang membelakangi Kakashi.

"Sakura..."

Kakashi memang bukan pria tak sabaran, tetapi tak diacuhkan seperti ini oleh istrinya sendiri membuat dia tidak tahan.

"Sakura, berbaliklah, ini perintah," kata Kakashi dengan nada sedikit kesal.

Akhirnya Sakura berbalik dan Kakashi menyesal telah membentaknya. Karena kini di pipi putih Sakura nampak bulir-bulir air mata yang sepertinya sudah turun sejak tadi.

"Astaga, Sakura, ada apa denganmu?" tanya Kakashi panik.

Sakura hanya menggeleng lemah.

Kakashi mengusap jejak-jejak air mata di pipi Sakura dengan ibu jarinya. "Maafkan, aku. Aku tidak bermaksud membentakmu. Tolong katakan, kenapa kau sampai menangis seperti ini?"

Sakura menarik napasnya, berusaha menenangkan hatinya sendiri. "Kau tidak pernah merasakan bagaimana rasanya mengidam sesuatu, Kashi. Kau tidak tahu, betapa sulitnya menahan rasa itu."

Kakashi tersentak. Entah kenapa kini sekelumit perasaan bersalah mulai menjalari hatinya. Karena egonya, Sakura bahkan sampai menangis seperti ini. Bukankah permintaan Sakura hanya hal yang sepele. Dia tidak minta pergi ke Pluto, tidak minta dibawakan rembulan di pangkuannya, dia hanya minta diizinkan mengelus kepala Sasuke.

Dengan senyum yang sedikit dipaksakan, Kakashi mengusap bibir ranum Sakura dengan jemarinya. "Maafkan, aku. Aku mengizinkanmu mengelus kepala Sasuke."

Sakura tersenyum sumringah. Rasanya sebagian hatinya lega. Meski belum sepenuhnya, karena dia belum mengelus kepala Sasuke. "Terima kasih, Kashi..." Sakura mengecup pelan bibir sang suami.

"Hm." Kakashi tersenyum kikuk. "Tidurlah, sudah malam. Besok kita akan ke apartemen Sasuke." Kakashi membalikkan badannya setelah mengucapkan hal itu. Hati kecilnya masih sedikit tidak rela dengan apa yang akan dilakukan Sakura besok.

Tangan Sakura mengusap pelan punggung suaminya yang dilapisi piyama coklat. "Percayalah, ini permintaan anak kita, bukan aku."—Kakasih memutar tubuhnya, menghadap Sakura. "Karena bagiku, kepalamu tetap yang terbaik," tutupnya, sambil mengusap pelan kepala Kakashi.

Kali ini senyum yang terpatri di wajah Kakashi benar-benar tulus. "Selamat tidur, Nyonya Hatake."

"Selamat tidur, Tuan Hatake."

Entah apa yang akan terjadi besok pada Hatake Kakashi?

.

.

**TBC atau TAMAT?**

Okeh, gaje banget ya. Maap, ini fic dadakan dalam satu jam yang dibuat di tengah meja kantor yang penuh map.T.T

Epy b'day Kakashi~~~ Muachhh :*

Aya15092011


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto by Kishimoto-sensei**

**Ngidam by embun-pagi**

**KakaSaku fanfic**

**.**

**.**

**Bagian 2**

**.**

.

Sasuke Uchiha memilih untuk menikmati akhir pekannya dengan beristirahat di apartemennya. Setelah hampir satu minggu berkutat dengan kegiatan hariannya yang bisa dibilang sangat melelahkan, dia memutuskan tak ada salahnya menghabiskan akhir pekan di apartemennya daripada lembur di kantor seperti minggu-minggu sebelumnya.

Waktu masih menunjukkan pukul sepuluh pagi, tirai jendelanya pun masih tertutup rapat, ketika sebuah ketukan di pintu depan apartemennya membuat dirinya yang sedang berkaca di depan wastafel mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pintu depan. Kegiatan menyikat gigi di pagi harinya sedikit terhenti. Sebelah alisnya terangkat sedikit, menandakan kebingungannya. _'__Siapa __yang __datang __pagi-pagi __begini?__'_

Suara pintu masih terdengar secara konstan. Sasuke segera menyudahi acara sikat giginya. Dengan tergesa pria yang masih mengenakan kaos oblong berwarna abu-abu dengan sepotong celana training berwarna hitam yang tadi digunakannya lari pagi menyebrang ke arah pintu depan apartemennya. Sedikit menggerutu kecil dia membuka pintu apartemennya.

"Ada—Sakura?" Sasuke dibuat terkejut ketika mendapati sosok Sakura yang terbalut kaos longgar berwarna coklat muda yang menutupi tubuhnya yang kelihatan sedikit berisi, sampai sebatas pinggulnya dan celana bahan lembut yang menutupi kaki jenjang sang pemilik. Namun Sasuke Uchiha lebih terkejut lagi ketika melihat orang, lebih tepatnya pria yang mengantar Sakura, yang kini sedang berdiri memasang wajah kesal—jelek, kalau Sasuke mau jujur—di samping Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun, lama tidak jumpa. Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Sakura ramah.

Kakashi itu adalah seorang suami yang penyabar dan penyayang, dia juga tidak mudah cemburu pada hal-hal yang dianggapnya sepele. Tapi pengecualian untuk pria bernama Sasuke, yang kini namanya diberi sufik-kun oleh istrinya. _'__Aku __saja __tidak __pernah __dipanggil __seperti __itu?__'_

Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis sebagai jawabannya. "Aku baik-baik saja. Nah, silakan masuk," kata Sasuke. Pria yang pernah jatuh hati pada wanita di hadapannya itu memasang gestur tubuh mempersilakan Sakura dan Kakashi masuk ke dalam apartemennya.

Entah hanya perasaannya saja atau memang pendengarannya yang terlalu tajam, dia seperti mendengar Kakashi berkata, "jangan berharap lebih," yang disamarkan menjadi batuk-batuk kecil ketika mengekori Sakura yang sudah lebih dulu masuk ke dalam apartemen Sasuke. Sasuke hanya menatap punggung Kakashi dengan tatapan malas.

"Sasuke-kun, apartemenmu tak banyak berubah ya?"

Sasuke hanya mengangkat bahunya sebagai jawaban. Dia mempersilakan pasangan pengantin muda itu duduk di sofa ruang tengahnya. Sasuke sedikit mengenang masa lalu ketika melihat Sakura menduduki sofa tempat mereka bercumbu pertama kali. Sasuke menggelengkan kecil kepalanya. _'__Ingat, __dia __istri __orang!__'_

"Omong-omong, angin apa yang membawa kalian ke sini?" Sasuke berkata sambil membawa tiga cangkir teh hangat dalam satu nampan. "Maaf kalau hanya bisa menyediakan ini." Dengan cukup cekatan untuk ukuran seorang pria bujang, dia meletakkan cangkir-cangkir teh itu di depan tamu-tamu pagi harinya.

"Sasuke-kun, boleh aku minta tolong padamu?" tanya Sakura, sambil tersenyum. Sasuke mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang terkadang masih terbuai saat melihat senyuman manis Sakura. Rasanya seperti kembali ke satu masa di mana dia dan Sakura pernah merasakan sebuah romansa.

"Tentu," kata Sasuke singkat, berusaha sebisa mungkin tidak membuat Kakashi di samping Sakura naik pitam karena suaranya yang seperti masih mendamba pada wanita berambut sewarna bunga sakura itu.

"Boleh aku mengelus kepalamu?" tanya Sakura hati-hati. Bagaimana pun juga dia bukan lagi wanita muda yang bisa sembarangan mengelus kepala pria—terlebih lagi dengan seorang suami yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Boleh—hah?" Sasuke hampir berteriak saking terkejutnya dengan permintaan aneh Sakura. "Ehm... maksudku, apa aku tidak salah dengar?" Sasuke melirik Kakashi. Tampang Presiden Direktur Hatake Group itu seperti dipaksa menelan kepiting bulat-bulat.

Sakura menggeleng cepat. "Tidak, Sasuke-kun. Kau tidak salah dengar. Mmm... begini, aku sedang hamil," kata Sakura malu-malu. Wajahnya nampak merona ketika mengabarkan bahwa kini ada janin terkandung di dalam rahimnya.

"Ah, selamat, Sakura," kata Sasuke tulus. Pria itu mengulurkan tangannya yang dijabat Sakura dengan senang hati. Suara batuk-batuk kecil Kakashi memutuskan jabat tangan itu. Dengan agak kesal—meski maklum—Sasuke juga mengulurkan tangannya pada Kakashi. "Selamat," katanya. Kakashi menyambut jabat tangan itu dengan senyum yang dipaksakan.

"Nah, Sasuke-kun. Kau tahu kan, kadang wanita hamil sering mengidam yang macam-macam. Aku..." Perkataan Sakura terputus, nampaknya ia malu jika sekali lagi harus mengucapkan permintaannya. Sasuke yang memahami situasi ini segera mengambil alih.

"Aku mengerti Sakura, yang kau idamkan itu mengelus kepalaku, kalau aku tidak salah menebak."

Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya dengan cepat. Sedang Kakashi merasa kepalanya sudah sangat panas dibakar cemburu.

Sasuke tertawa dalam hati. Kini dia tahu kenapa sedari tadi Kakashi memasang wajah seperti itu. Sasuke menyeringai kecil, sebuah ide pembalasan kecil terpatri di otak sang Uchiha. '_Demi __masa __lalu.__'_

"Tentu saja boleh, Sakura. Kau bisa duduk pindah ke sini untuk memudahkan mengelus kepalaku," kata Sasuke, dengan senyum yang sanggup membuat darah di kepala Kakashi memanas dua kali lipat. Sasuke menggeser posisi duduknya, tangannya menepuk-nepuk bagian sofa yang tak terisi di sampingnya, menyilakan Sakura untuk duduk di sebelahnya.

Sakura tersenyum lebar. Rasanya begitu menyenangkan jika apa yang diidam-idamkannya akan segera terwujud. Dia melirik Kakashi, meminta persetujuan dari sang suami. Wajah Kakashi mengeras. Demi segala rambut peraknya yang alami, dia sama sekali tidak menyukai ide si Uchiha sok tampan yang nampaknya malah menikmati perannya saat ini.

Kakashi masih diam, dilihatnya senyum di wajah Sakura mulai menghilang karena belum mendapat tanda-tanda izin dari Kakashi. Perlahan tapi pasti senyuman itu berubah menjadi raut kekecewaan. Kakashi mendesah berat sebelum memaksakan dirinya untuk tersenyum. "Kau boleh melakukannya, Sakura," kata Kakashi. Kini senyum Sakura kembali merekah.

"Hm. Terima kasih, Kashi."

Kakashi hanya bisa menghela napas ketika Sakura bangkit dari sofa dan mengambil tempat di sebelah Sasuke. Sungguh, dia sama sekali tidak menyangka, menjadi calon ayah sebegini menguras kesabarannya.

"Nah, Sakura, silakan, kau mau mulai dari mana?" tawar Sasuke. Pria berambut hitam kelam itu sengaja melirik Kakashi lewat ekor matanya. Kedutan di rahang Kakashi membuat Sasuke tersenyum kecil. _'__Melihat __orang __cemburu __itu __memang __hiburan __tersendiri.__'_

"Mmm... bagaimana kalau aku mulai mengelus kepalamu sekarang?" Sakura bertanya dengan malu-malu.

Sasuke menyeringai tipis. "Tentu."

Sakura mulai mengelus kepala Sasuke. Mulai dari menyentuh pucuk-pucuk teratas rambut hitamnya, sampai akhirnya benar-benar mengelus kepala Sasuke. Rahang Kakashi mulai mengeras, terlebih ketika melihat ekspresi Sasuke yang sepertinya malah sengaja menunjukkan kesenangannya akan kegiatan Sakura.

Kegiatan itu terus menerus diulang Sakura sampai dirasakannya sang janin sudah puas atas apa yang dilakukannya—sampai Kakashi merasa kejengkelannya sudah di ubun-ubun. Gurat kelegaan terpeta jelas di wajah Sakura. Rasanya benar-benar lega setelah apa yang diidam-idamkan olehnya terpenuhi.

"Rasanya lega sekali," kata Sakura.

"Kau yakin, sudah lega, Sakura?" tanya Sasuke. "Tidak ingin melakukannya lagi?" pancingnya.

Kakashi melotot mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke. Mau tak mau itu membuat Sasuke tertawa puas dalam hati.

Sakura menggeleng sopan. "Sepertinya cukup, Sasuke-kun," katanya. "Oh iya, aku permisi ke kamar kecil dulu. Lokasinya tidak berubah kan?"

Sasuke mengangguk kecil.

Kini di ruangan itu hanya ada Sasuke dan Kakashi. Kakashi nampaknya terlalu malas untuk memulai percakapan dengan pria yang dianggapnya mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan. Sasuke tersenyum maklum.

"Tenang saja, Sakura hanya mencintaimu."

Kakashi menatap Sasuke lama, sebelum tersenyum tipis. "Terima kasih," katanya.

Tak lama kemudian, Sakura datang. Akhirnya setelah mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Sasuke yang sudah mengizinkan Sakura mengelus kepalanya, Sakura dan Kakashi pamit pulang.

"Terima kasih ya, Sasuke-kun."

"Hn."

Pasangan muda itu mulai menjauhi apartemen Sasuke. Sasuke tersenyum tipis, sebelum masuk kembali ke dalam apartemennya.

Perjalanan pulang Sakura dan Kakashi dipenuhi dengan curahan hati Sakura tentang perasaannya ketika mengelus kepala Sasuke.

"...kau tahu Kashi, sepertinya bayi kita ini sangat menyukai Sasuke-kun!" katanya menggebu-gebu. "Saat aku menyentuh kepalanya, rasanya lega sekali, dan ah, pokoknya perasaan yang tidak bisa kujelaskan dengan kata-kata."

Kakashi hanya menanggapinya dengan senyuman bosan. Tapi nampaknya Sakura tidak begitu memperhatikan respons Kakashi. Mobil Kakashi hampir mencapai gerbang rumahnya ketika Sakura menjerit kecil sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Akh!"

"Ada apa, Saku?"

Kakashi menepikan mobilnya di pinggir jalan. Dia menatap Sakura dengan pandangan khawatir.

"Ini, sepertinya bayi kita ingin..."

"Ingin apa?"

Kakashi mulai panik. Jangan-jangan Sakura sudah mau melahirkan. Tapi itu tidak mungkin, usia janinnya masih terlalu muda. "Sakura, jangan membuatku panik. Ada apa?"

"Bayi kita ingin menyentuh kepala Sasuke lagi," kata Sakura pasrah.

Dan Kakashi hanya bisa berdoa semoga jika Sakura hamil lagi, dia tidak perlu mengalami masa ngidam. Karena baginya masa ngidam Sakura sama dengan menguji kesabaran hati.

.

.

TAMAT

Aku tahu fic ini gaje banget. XD tadinya ga bakal dipublish mengingat ini gaje bener. Tapi gagara ditoel sama Aisyah, akhirnya dipublish aja deh.

Meski kayanya humornya garing. *pundung*

Trims banget buat yg udah baca n review chap 1nya. Kali ini beneran tamat kok. Hehehe...

Selamat ultah juga buat Sindy Kucing Pink... :) epy, b'day yaa dear. :)

Aya03122011

Sambil ngerujak mangga. XD


End file.
